Hellsing AX prt4
by the 1 earl of 1 pudding
Summary: I would like some constructive feed back so i shall give my email


Integra sat outside of Alucard's room with a sly grin placed across her face. Walter, Pip and seras waited with her in anticipation to see Alucard in his new uniform, the wear of every AX member a priest's robe.  
>Alucard stood in front of a full length mirror scowling at his reflection. Never in his hundreds of years of living did he ever believe he'd be wearing priest garments. He could practically feel the smug attitude of Integra seeping under the door. He was reluctant to walk out of the room. Integra knocked on the door, "Alucard we can't wait all day. Swallow your bloody pride and get out here."<br>Leon came by to see what everybody was waiting about for,"What's going on lovely lady?" He stood clear over Integra who stood at five foot six, which meant he probably stood around six foot two.  
>Integra glared up at him she didn't like him and liked the fact that he seemed it was ok treat her as a lady even less. Integra liked being treated like a proper woman, but not a usless proper woman. There was a difference between the two and if anyone treated her like the latter she did not like them in the least. Father Leon here seemed to treat women all the same, a delicate sexual object.<br>"That is none of your concer-" she started to spew at him but was cut short to the sound of the door opening. Out stepped Alucard clad in all black and white. His dark hair seemed to blend right in with the dark material and his eyes seemed to almost glow red, which they might have actually been doing because of all the obvious distaste for his new uniform. Sears took a mental note of the enormous grimace on his lips, like he was already plotting his revenge.  
>Leon stared at Alucard for a few seconds taking in the sight of the most feared vampire clothed like a priest. He burst out laughing not even trying to hide the fact that he found Alucard's misery most entertaining. Abel was just down the hall in his room when he heard Leon's roaring laughter. He creaked open his carved wooden door to find Alucard standing in a circle of on lookers looking miserable and everyone around taking advantage of his misery. Abel felt sorry for him so he strode on over to the group noting Alucard's clothing as he got closer. "So he did put them on after all," Abel thought to himself. He was happy that his new partner can follow some orders. The question now was could Alucard follow his? Abel saw Alucard glance at him, he was attempting to glare him down as if trying to say 'say a word and I'll make your life a living hell.' Abel believed that look, because he had already experinced how much of a handful Alucard could be while he was in a good mood. Abel could only imagine the havoc Alucard would wreak if he was angry.<br>Joing the crowd Abel just smiled and said," The uniform it looks good on you. Alucard just let out a sigh as if he were giving up, "Lets just wrap up this mission so I can take off this pathetic costume already."  
>Abel took that as a sign of Alucard will do just about anything to do his job and that he could respect. "Oh hold on a minute I was given soemthing for Ms. Victoria and Sir Integra." Abel ran back to his room and returned with two boxes. One box was white and the other a royal blue. Seras was given the white box and the blue went to Integra. Seras opened hers to the white nun uniforms she saw all of the women wearing, she found them very pretty and had no qualims wearing such a dress. She glanced over to Integra's worried that she had been given the same thing, but she was not it was a muted blue victorian dress that matched the Cardnial's just with no cloak and hat. Also where the Cardinal had gold working and designs going through out her fabric Integra had silver.<br>"Cardinal sforza does not wish for you to be made out as Hellsing agents and wants you to blend in as much as possible," Abel explained to them.  
>"So why didnt she give me the nun's uniform?" Integra question him.<br>"Oh I suppose she wanted you as her equal and not somebody beneath her," Abel answered again with his usual smile.  
>"Hmph is that so?" Integra remarked holding up the dress that was clearly not her taste. walter took the box instead of letting it hit the floor, holding it waiting for Integra to return the dress to it. He knew Integra well enough, she would consider this an insult toss the 'rag' on the floor and storm off to shout at the Cardinal. He was really wishing about now that Cardinal Sforza hadn't done such a thing, Integra will be fuming for days over this. Instead Integra surprised everybody by saying," That must be a great compliment from her." She rolled the dress up slowly and delicatly in her arms, as if she truly treasured it. Maybe she did though, maybe she thought it was a symbol of a budding new friendship betweent he two women. Highly unlikely but still possible. She placed the dress gently back in to the box Walter was holding and directed him to follow her back to her room so she could change. Alucard watched her leaving and he tried to read her mind to see what was actually goin through her head but as time went by he was finding it harder and harder to read her thoughts. It was almost as if Integra was really learing how to block him. This frustrted Alucard to no end because as a child her mind was an open book, every mere whisper that went through her head he heard. Now he would get glimpses and hhe was lucky to get even that. Pip peeked over into Seras' box and let out whistle, " That looks like a compilcated thing to put on. Would you like my help? You can also call me to help you take it-" Seras of course had struck Pip right in the mouth before he could finish.<br>"You pervert! We are in a church too! Learn some manners you animal!" she stalked off after Integra and Walter because her room was close by the other woman's.  
>Alucard just glanced at Abel who was standing in front of him. Abel's never dying smiled urked Alucard, but when Abel walked over to him and held out his hand a few of the bad feelings went away. Abel was holding out a plain red ribbon. "Here even I think you should have some red, you just done seem like you when you dont have it on." Abel moved behind Alucard and tied his hair back with it. "There we go all better," Abel said giving Alucard a little slap on the shoulder.<br>Alucard smirked at his statement, "how do you know what i'm like if we've never met before?"  
>Abel paused for a minute. It took him a while to think about what he just said, "Well I don't know. When i saw you in the hallway there was just something about the color and you that seemed to fit. Weird huh?"<br>"Yes you are weird," Alucard replied and started to walk away back to Caterina's office for his first assignment with his new partner.  
>"Hey that's not what I meant at all!" Abel shouted helplessly chasing after him. "Hey are you listening?" <div> 


End file.
